1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new-generation fluid particle diffuser allowing to release, without the use of heating and repellent gas, the particles of fluids such as bottled drugs, extracts and natural oils, by generating a particular pressure via a special channel and feeder system without degrading the essence of the fluid, and employing disposable tubes to for utmost hygiene.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
Particles released by conventional diffusers today are in the form of short-term and heavy particles, and fail to ensure long-term retention and diffusion on site. In addition, each of the commercially available products is sold in a same chamber or in a configuration without a special locking system allowing for convenient filling externally. Although products appear to be sealed, they can be disassembled and filled externally, including the end user. On the other hand, our system is capable of ensuring hygiene thanks to the disposable use, wherein mixing with other fluids is avoided, and hence combination with various fluids is possible.
Purpose of the Invention:
Thanks to the new-generation fluid particle diffuser of the present invention, uniform diffusion of bottled fluid particles is ensured by controlling the air and pressure system without heating and use of any repellent gas. As particles released in selective quantities do not precipitate like aerosol, they can remain suspended in air for long time, and preserve their quality both in bottled form and during on-site storage. Furthermore, disposable use contemplated by the invention ensures hygiene and allows combination with various fluids. Hence, hygienic, versatile, cost-effective and high-quality diffusion is ensured.